Many jurisdictions require cyclists to install certain signal lights or equivalent signaling mechanism into their bicycle when using their bicycle in public area such as specific paths, streets or roads. These signal lights usually include turn and brake signals in order to notify other users on the paths, streets or roads the respective turning and stopping motions of the bicycle. However, most of the conventional gears for cyclists capable of giving these signals are either bulky, difficult to install, inefficient, inaccurate, or non-user friendly. For example, a signal light glove provided in Chinese utility model patent publication number CN203121096U was incorporated with at least one pressure sensor into its finger section for sensing the pressure between the finger of the cyclist and the handle bar of the bicycle and comparing with a predetermined threshold in order to execute the signal. However, the sensing mechanism depending on pressure sensor is easy to make wrong signals if the cyclists accidentally apply pressure through their finger where the pressure sensor is incorporated and the pressure value is over the predetermined threshold. It implies that such sensor may be useful for experienced cyclists who are aware of this sensing mechanism. Otherwise, normal cyclists may be at risks of giving wrong signals to the other users on the paths, streets or roads by using the signal glove provided in CN203121096U. In another Chinese utility model patent publication number CN202525161U, a turn signal glove was provided. An on/off button incorporated into the index finger section of this glove is used to control the power on/off of the glove, which is not user-friendly when a quick turn motion of the bicycle is required. The light signal is only limited to the diode on palm section of the glove and no signal transmitter is incorporated in this glove. In the UK patent application publication number GB420208A, an electrical wire-connected glove with a signal lamp was provided. The control mechanism is by manipulating position of thumb and a finger of the glove in order to establish the electric circuit of the signal lamp. However, the glove provided in this UK patent is bulky and non-user friendly because at least two fingers need to be in contact with each other in order to turn on the signal lamp. Normal cyclists may only have three fingers left on each hand to hold the bicycle handle bar when this signal lamp needs to be turned on. Contact of two fingers should also be accurate enough in order to establish the electric circuit of the signal lamp provided in this UK patent. In GB2412055A, the cycle indication glove fitted with front and back flashing indicating units was provided, where the indicating units are activated by means of contacting two switching contacts (i.e. button) fitted on forefinger and thumb. When two switching contacts are contacted with each other by the forefinger and thumb, the LEDs inside the indication units are activated to allow the cyclist be highly visible and recognizable while making hand signals. Again, the switching contacts fitted on two fingers of the glove should be in perfect contact in order to establish the electric circuit of the indication units. It also does not favor giving brake signal if the cyclist needs to stop the bicycle by holding the brake handle of the handle bar with the forefinger and thumb. In GB2471684, there is a pressure switch located on topside of the cyclist's finger, which can be operated by the cyclist to move the finger so that the switch presses against the side of brake level, thereby causing activation of the switch and leading to the light signal. Although the position of the pressure switch is designed to avoid accidental activation, the position to where the pressure is applied is limited to the underside of the brake. If the hand brake of the bicycle is not held in a position parallel to the handlebar, this activation mechanism of the light signal will not be applicable.